Axels heat
by kittyeevee
Summary: I love kingdom hearts and this is for the fans of axel and larxene  Hey you guys im new so rate on my story..


Axel's Heat

Hey you guys I dont own kingdom hearts so yea dont go off on me

This is rated T

Axel was very tired from the fight earlier with Marluxia he coudnlt believe that he beaten him with his flames. Well it didnt matter because today supposely there was gonna be a new member joining in.

(Axel's room)

Axel- What a boring day it has been I could really go for a walk

(someone knocks on the door) who is it?

Roxas(shouts) is me Roxas

Axel- Come on in

Roxas- Thanks. Hey Luxord says to report to the living room, theres a new member and he wants everyone to greet him

Axel- Is a him?

Roxas- I believe so because mostly the majority is males here

Axel- Well then alright (getting up from the couch)

Roxas and Axel left the room

Axel- I wonder who it is

Roxas- Well it must be someone important because they are all standing there like their seeing a celebrety

Axel- yea let me see (shouts) HEY WHOS THE NEWBIE?

A female voice responds- Me

Axel- (joins the crowd) Who?

Luxord- Her name is Larxene (shows Axel the new membered)

Axel- I thought we were having a male member not a scronny twig

Larxene- (shouts)Who are you calling a twig you ASS.

Axel- My name is Axel, get it memorized

Larxene- The only thing im gonna memorized is me kicking ur ass (Luxord joins the conversation)

Luxord- Be nice Axel thats not a way to treat a lady

Axel- A lady? Ha you must be kidding me

Luxord- Just for that your sharing room with her

Larxene and Axel- eeew

Axel- No way

Larxene- yea no way

Luxord- sorry but we dont have any more rooms so for right now you both gotta share (Roxas joins in)

Roxas- Is gonna be alright Axel

Larxene- Who's this little kid? I thought kids wherent allow to be a member of the organization

Luxord- His the main person of this whole palace

Larxene- (faces at Roxas) I dont like you so stay out of my way

Roxas- (sadned) Well ok then. I dont see why but alright

Axel- Rude bitch

Larxene- What was that?

Luxord- Everyone calm down and go to yalls room is getting late. Axel show Larxene the way

Axel- Fine then

Roxas- (whispers in Axel's ear) Dont worry you will live (exist the opposite way)

Axel- Come on lets go (walks off and Larxene follows)

Axel (opens his room) Well here we are

Larxene- (glares) Is ugly

Axel- You'll get over it (points to the left) theres the restroom right there so if u ever smell like crap you can take a bath

Larxene- Awww thats not a way to talk to a lady especially when im new

Axel- Your not a lady and the way you treated my friend Roxas that is unaceptable

Larxene- Aww did I hurt your boyfriends feelings?

Axel- (shouts) His not my boyfriend

Larxene- Well I think he is

Axel- (fire's up) What was that you little scronny bitch (glares down at Larxene knowing that he is taller than her)

Larxene- You heard me, did I hurt your boyfriend 's feeling (looking up to him)

Axel- I shall teach you a lesson to not underestimate me (summons his spinning flame wheel)

Larxene- (summons her thunder claw) bring it then

Axel- (aims at Larxene and fires at her as quick as light)

Larxene- (jumps highly but got hit on the left leg and falls)

(someone knocks on the door and barges in)

Luxord- (shouts)What was that noise?

Axel- It was her fault (points to Larxene and notices her that she is on the ground)

Larxene- (on the ground in pain) Ima alright

Luxord- If I hear another another fight, both of you are sleeping outside on the snow

Axel- Snow?

Luxord- Yes there's snow outside for the first time but you cant go outside to see it because theres danger (gives Larxene a rag to cover her wound)

Axel- Well then alright (rolleyes)

Luxord- (exist)

Larxene- (wraps around the rag on the left leg) Hmm

Axel- (gets on the bed and sleeps)

(3 hours has pass and is midnight)

Axel- (begans to wake up) I cant sleep tonight (turns on the light and notices that Larxene is gone) I wonder where she's at?

Larxene enters

Larxene- Morning bitch

Axel- Is not even morning so shut up

Larxene- Well then someone still has an attitute (begans to feel lighthead) Ohh well at least im not a

Axel- (notices that Larxene is acting weird)

Larxene- I need something for my (falls backwards)

Axel- (catches her) Um are you alright?

Larxene- (doesnt respond)

Axel- (shakes her) Hey Larxene are you alright? (places her on his bed) Wake up (checks her forhead for temperature) Well you dont have a fever (touches her body) Your very cold

Larxene- (wakes up weakly) Im a bit cold and the floor is a bit colder

Axel- (notices that she has the best beautiful green eyes) Oh well then sorry for not having covers. Ima flame person so I produced my own heat

Larxene- ( hugs axel) Well can you keep me warm?

Axel- (blushes) Um yea sure (gets on the bed with her)

Larxene- (smiles) thank you (falls back to sleep)

Axel- (whispers) Your welcome beautiful

Larxene- I heard that hun

Axel- (blushes) um you did?

Larxene- yea (kisses him) goodnight Axel

Axel- (kisses back) Night (hugs Larxene lightly)

Larxene- You really have a sexy body especially your chest

Axel- (hugs tightly) I know baby

**So you guys this was my second one can you rate plz ^^**


End file.
